The Final Goodbye
by MizMadi00
Summary: Felix is worried about Ryan, he hasn't been online in a month. Then Ryan posts a new video. Felix has to save Ryan, before he does something stupid, and tell him how he feels. But will he make it in time? T for language, suicidal thoughts/attempts, depression, cutting, ect. PewDieCry (PewDiePie-Felix Kjellberg/Cry-Ryan Terry) Suicidal!Cry...ermaigerd. Bromance awaits!


**(A/N) Short chapter is short. I'm sorry! Anyway, in this story Cry is suicidal and depressed. ;n; As of right now, I haven't really decided whether I'll write a good or happy ending...or both. I also don't have a picture that fits this story. If you find one or draw one and tell me, and I will love you foreverrrrrrrrr! ^^ Reviews, favorites, and follows are appreciated! **

**Mood: Depressed/Nervous**

**Listening to: Life After You, Daughtry**

******-MizMadi00**

* * *

In an average-looking home in America, a boy sat in his room, tears in his eyes, and blood on his wrists. Over 4000 miles away in Sweden a different boy sat in his room, bored out of his mind. These two completely different boys have one thing in common. They miss each other.

* * *

Ryan wanted to die. He didn't think he deserved life. But he knew he couldn't just leave. Not without a last goodbye. And with the last remaining strength he possessed, he got up to make a video. A video of the truth.

Felix sighed. Nobody was online, Marzia was with her friends on vacation for two weeks, and he had already posted his two daily videos. With nothing else to think of, his mind drifted to a certain American man. He hadn't been online for a month, and Felix was starting to worry. It wasn't like Ryan to just forget about his fandom like that. Felix got up to go take a shower, sighing again. He was snapped out of his daze by a small sound coming from one of his monitors. He walked over and saw that Ryan had just posted a new video. Without even glancing at the title, he grinned and clicked on it.

**_The Final Goodbye_**

_chaoticmonki_

**_"Hey, guys. I know I haven't been on in a long time, and….I guess you might be a little worried. Well, I wanted to say….I'm sorry and you won't have to worry for much longer. I will wait for three days after posting this video, then delete all of my accounts on any sites. Please do not try to reach me, for I will not be active until then. And…..if you feel like this might be…..partially your fault,i-it's not. Many things have led up to this. Family problems, bullies, and depression. So I wanted to say my final goodbyes. Especially one person. Felix, I want you to know one thing. I love you. I've loved you for a long time. I-I'm sorry, I know you have a girlfriend, but don't hate me. I didn't mean to fall for you, but when I did, I fell hard. I love you. Please don't try to contact me, because….because I won't answer. I can't. I'm sorry."_**

Felix could hear the tears he was shedding, and the sincerity in his voice when he told him he loved him. He gaped at the screen, his own tears overflowing down his cheeks. He was surprised to discover that Ryan loved him, Felix thought he was the only one who felt that way. He was relieved, but frantic. It didn't matter what Ryan had said, he had to talk to him. He messaged him three times on every single account he had and called him on Skype over and over. When his phone rang, his hopes rose, but it was just Marzia. She had seen the video.

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"Oh. Hi Marzia."

"Felix, do you know what you have to do?"

"Yes, a-and...I-I'm sorry Marzia, I love you but-"

"Felix, I understand. I called for a cab to take you to the airport. There, one of my friends will take you on her private jet to America. It's up to you to find out where Cry is."

And with that, she hung up. Felix was speechless, but he was determined. He would find Ryan, and he _would _save him. He hurriedly packed everything he could fit in a suitcase and ran outside just in time to catch the cab Marzia had sent. On the way to the airport, he stared out the window and thought about the last time he had talked to Ryan. It was after they had played Portal 2 and Felix had just posted the fourth video. He was talking to him on Skype, and Ryan was happy. At least, that's what Felix thought at the time. Now though, he noticed there had been something he had been hiding, something that was bringing him down. Felix shut his eyes and prayed. To be honest, he hadn't prayed in a long time, and didn't possess very much faith, but he had to do everything possible to save Ryan from doing something stupid like…..like…..he couldn't even think about the possibility. The possibility that Ryan would hurt himself, or worse. _I love you Ryan. Please, be okay when I get there. I don't know what I would do without you_._ I'm not ready to say goodbye._


End file.
